Raenef's First Christmas
by Haiiro Tasogare
Summary: Ratings and Warnings: PG-13. Rated for shonen-ai and angst sort of stuff just in case a wayward 8-year old happens across this story. Not sure yet but definitely some shonen-ai (EclipsexRae) scenes and themes. A general Christmas at the castle story.
1. Christmas at the Castle?

Raenef's First Christmas  
  
Author: Haiiro Tasogare (for ya'll who don't speak it's 'Grey Twilight')  
  
Ratings/Warnings: PG-13. Rated for shonen-ai/angst sort of stuff just in case a wayward 8-year old happens across this story. Not sure yet but definitely some shonen-ai (EclipsexRae) scenes and themes. Otherwise it's pretty clean! (as of now anyways.) ^_^;;  
  
A/N: Hello everybody! Okay, I know this is hokey, but I'm trying, okay? I got inspired to do this by the little spirity muse-like thing that lives inside the ring I always wear. He usually just hangs out there, but sometimes he decides to drag his lazy butt out and get me inspired to write a story or draw a picture or something. I think his name is Dyrim. He told me it once, but he talks to me so rarely nowadays that I've forgotten! Well, I guess signing up for this site woke him up, so now I'm going to try to do something to make him talk to me more often. Anyways, don't mind my senseless rant. Enjoy the story and please review, since this is my first fanfic and I need to know if I suck or not, (and if so, how badly.) All shout-outs in the world to Koneko Shido, because reading her stories inspired me to sign up and start writing again! If you haven't read anything by her stop reading this now and go read something of hers! And review, because she really deserves it! Now, on with the story.  
  
"Wow, this looks incredibly absorbing." Erutis had just wandered up to a desk in the castle's library covered with books behind which Raenef sat, a particularly large, old-looking volume open in front of him. He looked up at her quickly, startled by her quiet entrance.  
  
"Oh, this is Famous Demon Lords of the 12th Century. Eclipse told me to read the first five chapters by dinner-time." Raenef smiled his wide, open smile as Erutis leaned over the desk to get a better look at the book. Suddenly, she noticed a sheet of white paper covering the page that Raenef was supposedly reading.  
  
"What's that?" Erutis snatched up the paper, avoiding Raenef's attempts to grab it back. The page was covered in little doodles of stick figures with labels like "Erutis laughing at Chris" and "Eclipse yelling at me" with arrows pointing to the appropriate stick figure. "Hey, that does kind of look like Chris. Is that supposed to be me?!" Raenef quailed at the glare Erutis gave him, only to be saved by Eclipse's entrance through the large wooden library door. Raenef quickly snatched back the paper and stuffed it in his pocket as Eclipse walked over to where they were standing.  
  
"Lord Raenef, how goes the studying?" Eclipse completely ignored Erutis' presence there as he looked at the little demon lord, smiling sweetly from behind the piles of books.  
  
"Oh, uh." Raenef smiled even bigger, closing the book and placing it back on the desk. "I think I'll take a break for a little while, if you don't mind. Oh, hello Chris!" Chris walked in through the same entrance Eclipse had come through and went to where the group was standing, not giving Eclipse the chance to tell Raenef that he really should read those books or he will never become a proper demon lord. 'Who am I kidding?' Eclipse thought to himself. 'He probably hasn't even started reading yet. And besides, you know you couldn't have said no to that smile.' Eclipse thoughts went on to more interesting places, staring out into the open space and making the side of his mouth twitch up slightly into a small smile. Raenef was one of the strangest people he had ever come across, and yet.  
  
"Eclipse?" Raenef stared at him questioningly.  
  
"Oh, um, my apologies Lord Raenef. My mind was.elsewhere." Eclipse caught Erutis looking at him with one eyebrow raised, questioning exactly where his mind had been. He considered the most painful way to kill annoying knights and glared back at her.  
  
"Well, Erutis was just asking you if you were going to do anything for Christmas here around the castle." Raenef shoved some of the old books out of the way and hopped up onto the desk, sitting to where his long legs could swing freely. 'Mental note,' Eclipse thought again, 'Tell Lord Raenef that Demon Lords do not swing their feet.'  
  
"Why would I do that?" He said out loud. Christmas had not been celebrated in the castle ever, to his memory. "Demon Lords do not celebrate such holidays."  
  
"Aw, you're no fun!" said Erutis, joining in on the conversation again. "Christmas is wonderful. Raenef, have you ever celebrated Christmas?"  
  
"I don't think so," Raenef said thoughtfully. "Isn't that where you give gifts to each other?"  
  
"It's not just about giving gifts," Chris said, "but about showing people that you care. It's the spirit of Christmas."  
  
"Not just that," said Erutis, "but you put up a Christmas tree and cover it with decorations, and there's eggnog and stockings and.mistletoe, even. It's so much fun!"  
  
"Really?" Raenef got an excited gleam in his eye, though he didn't understand half of what Erutis had just said. "Oh, can we have a Christmas here Eclipse, please?" His eyes got big and watery and he clasp his hands under his chin, begging Eclipse to let them have a holiday.  
  
Eclipse was in a quandary. Celebrating Christmas had never happened in the castle, and the whole thing seemed quite unorthodox for a demon lord. then again, he thought, the prospect of making Raenef so happy and having mistletoe hanging about.Eclipse knew of the human customs when it came to such things.  
  
"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt, my Lord." Against his better judgment, Eclipse decided to let them have a Christmas celebration. After all, what harm could it do?  
  
"Oh, thank you, Eclipse!" Raenef beamed at him and Eclipse wondered how much cuter Raenef could actually get. Raenef turned back to Erutis and Chris and started asking them about everything they would need to get ready for Christmas.  
  
"Well," Erutis said matter-of-factly, "We will have to decorate the castle, and get some big evergreen trees to decorate as well. We should put up garlands and string popcorn! Oh, and we have to get everyone presents. That's the best part really, figuring out what to get people and then sneaking around so that they don't find out." Erutis laughed and looked around sneakily. "I'll have to be extra careful around you guys."  
  
"We should also cook a Christmas dinner," said Chris, giving Eclipse a sideways kind of look and smirking. "That's always really good, with a lot of yummy deserts." Eclipse inwardly groaned at the thought of cooking a full-out Christmas feast but showed no sign of it on his face.  
  
"Wow, this is going to be so cool!" Raenef was still beaming. "We should go out and get some things for Christmas right now!" He jumped off the desk and walked out of the doors with Erutis and Chris, chatting happily at the prospect of the oncoming holiday.  
  
"But Lord Raenef." Eclipse's words went unheeded. 'He still didn't finish his studying, did he?' Eclipse looked at the books and shook his head, his mouth twitching up into the small half-smile again. As un-demon-like as Lord Raenef was, he could never seem to get angry with him anymore. 'I sound as though I've grown fond of him,' Eclipse thought to himself. He shook his head and stopped smiling, looking down at the floor. Though he couldn't get upset with Raenef anymore, he could certainly get mad at himself, and he scolded himself for having such thoughts about his Lord and master. Eclipse had been having a lot of thoughts about Raenef lately, letting him slip into his daydreams even when he had more important things to do, and, possibly worse, Raenef had been paying visits to his dreams at night that made Eclipse wake up bathed in sweat, breathing heavily. "No," Eclipse murmured, 'I can't do that.' It took a lot of effort to tell his self no, but he made himself promise to stay away from Raenef during this whole Christmas ordeal. Above all, he wanted Lord Raenef to be happy, and he wouldn't want to ruin Raenef's first Christmas with his own personal feelings.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ha! First chapter done! Wow, that was hard. I really hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. I know most people are slightly OOC (because these people are hard to write) and that it takes a long time for this chapter to go anywhere, but now that I have the groundwork laid it can start getting a lot more interesting. I know that later on in the story there's going to be a fun mistletoe moment and some gift-giving mayhem, but otherwise I don't quite know now it's going to unfold. I welcome ideas and comments so please review, but if you're going to flame remember that it's almost Christmas time and you're supposed to be good if you want presents! All nice reviewers get stocking stuffers! *hands out candy canes* I'll update as soon as it's written! Ja ne! 


	2. December 23

Chapter 2 of Raenef's First Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: Ack! Forgot to put this at the beginning! Oops, hope I don't get sued. come on people, it's Christmas! Anyways, I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are from Demon Diary and those people own them.those lucky people. I do, however, own this story and the first four Demon Diary graphic novels, so there. Now, on with the story! Enjoy and please review!  
  
The next day (December 23)  
  
"CHRIS!!" Erutis screeched at Chris for what seemed like the 50th time. "Get away! Stop that! Chris!"  
  
Erutis, Chris, and Raenef were all busily preparing decorations for the castle's majestic 15-foot tall Christmas tree that Eclipse had brought in yesterday, after Raenef begged him to get one. Actually, it was more like Raenef and Erutis were struggling to string popcorn while Chris was having fun eating the popcorn off the end of Erutis' string. In any case, the castle was definitely starting to look and feel a lot more Christmas-y, due to Raenef, Erutis, Chris all pitching in to do things like put up garlands, set up trees and putting cinnamon potpourri in every available bowl; and even the reluctant Eclipse put up some wreathes. Everyone, whether they admitted it or not, was very excited about the coming days.  
  
"That should be enough, right?" Raenef held up his string and looked over the popcorn critically.  
  
"It should be, as long as this moron doesn't eat any more!!" Erutis whacked Chris on the head as he attempted to steal more popcorn.  
  
"What?" Chris asked, a big smile on his face as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. " I can't help it, it's good! Why are we putting it on the tree, anyways?"  
  
"Because, it looks very nice." Erutis smiled as they tied the two strings together and went over the tree to string it on the branches. "Well, that should work out nicely." She held up the popcorn and hooked a bit of it over a low branch. "Why don't you guys do this while I go start decorating. elsewhere?" Erutis' smile got an evil glint behind it.  
  
"Uh, okay," Raenef, trying to be agreeable, grabbed the string and started hanging it.  
  
"And what are you going to be doing, exactly?" Chris looked at Erutis, still smiling but in a rather suspicious manner.  
  
"I," she said slyly, "am the Mistletoe Fairy! It is my job to go and hang this mystical plant where it can work it's magic! Do you dare interfere with my job?" Erutis grinned like a maniac and whipped out a small piece of the plant, waving it like a brandished sword in front of Chris' terrified face.  
  
"Uh, n-no," Chris managed to stutter. He quickly backed away from Erutis until his back hit the tree's branches. Raenef turned from hanging the popcorn to figure out what was going on.  
  
"What's that, Erutis?" Raenef asked innocently. He looked confusedly at Chris, and then at the small plant in Erutis' hand. "What's it for?"  
  
"You don't know about mistletoe?" Chris asked him incredulously.  
  
"Well," said Erutis, completely ignoring Chris and trying to look knowledgeable, "mistletoe, or viscum album, has green leaves and white berries, like this." She held up the plant for him to inspect. "And, at Christmas time, people hang it around, usually in doorways or other places where people walk under often. Whenever you see someone under the mistletoe, you have to give them a kiss! Isn't it great?" Erutis gave Raenef a scarily happy sort of smile. "Well, I'm off to decorate! Have fun!" With that, she flounced out to find some unsuspecting spot to hang up the devious plant.  
  
"See why I was scared now?" Chris asked Raenef after she had left. "You know what I might have had to do if she got that stuff over me? Well, I'm not falling for it this year, no sir." Chris rambled on as he and Raenef continued to string up the popcorn. Raenef wasn't really listening to Chris, though. His own thoughts were far away, in a happy land full of tomatoes, Eclipse, and now, mistletoe. Raenef wondered if the mistletoe rule applied to anyone and what he might get to do if he caught his teacher under some of the plant. of course, he had never mentioned any of his thoughts in this area to anyone. How could he ever admit that he had fallen.fallen in love with Eclipse, the great and powerful demon? The one who wanted so badly for him to be a proper demon lord, and whom Raenef wished he didn't disappoint half as often.  
  
Later on that day  
  
The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, Raenef and Chris finishing their decorations on the grand Christmas tree and Raenef wandering around, noting and carefully avoiding the various places where Erutis had hung up the mistletoe. He eventually retired to his room, planning out the various Christmas gifts he was going to give.  
  
"Chris!" Erutis found Chris looking at one of the prettier wreathes decking the halls, (no pun intended.) "I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"What's going on?" Chris noticed the excited look on Erutis' face.  
  
"Have you seen Eclipse? I got a really good idea for a fun Christmas surprise." Erutis smiled sweetly and looked around to see if the demon was nearby.  
  
"I think he's in the library," Chris said, pointing to the big wooden doors.  
  
"Great," Erutis smiled even bigger. "Chris, go put on some warmer clothes and then come down and meet me in the library. Don't ask, just do it!" Erutis ignored the puzzled look on Chris' face and quickly went over to the library.  
  
"Hey, Eclipse," Erutis opened the library door to find the demon sitting at one of the desks, poring over some important-looking papers.  
  
"You should really knock," Eclipse said irritably.  
  
"Oh, lighten up. It's almost Christmas, you know?" Eclipse gave her a withering glare, but Erutis' smile didn't wither in the slightest. "Hey, I just had a really wonderful idea for a Christmas surprise!" Eclipse was still staring at her and wishing the annoying human would leave. Erutis finally seemed to notice the look that Eclipse was giving her and realized that he wasn't in a very Christmas-y mood.  
  
"Now come on," she said, giving Eclipse a look of her own, "you know you would want to do something that would make Raenef really happy for Christmas." She had finally gotten his attention.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Eclipse asked questioningly.  
  
"Come with me and you'll find out. Trust me, Raenef will absolutely love it!" She once again smiled as she grabbed Eclipse and led him out of the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raenef was sitting in his room, drawing crudely made Christmas cards for everyone at the castle, when he suddenly heard music wafting up to his room through an open window which faced into the small courtyard below. He sat there and listened to the beautiful song for a moment before springing up and running over to the window to figure out where it was coming from. Raenef smiled broadly at the sight that met his eyes.  
  
Chris, Erutis, and Eclipse were all standing outside his window, dressed up in heavy winter clothes. Eclipse must have done some powerful magic on the weather, because thick snow was falling softly in a small area around the trio. They were all singing a slow Christmas song, Eclipse's deep voice blending beautifully with Chris' alto and Erutis' soprano.  
  
"Wow!" Raenef laughed in joy and excitement as the three looked up to his window. "I'm coming down there!" Raenef leaned back into his room and grabbed a scarf and jacket before 'going' downstairs and running out the front doors.  
  
The three people continued singing as Raenef reached them and he stood there in awe as they finished the song. When they were done, Chris turned around and grinned at Raenef mischievously.  
  
"You know the best thing about snow, right?" He asked Raenef.  
  
"It's pretty and fluffy and white?" Raenef answered tentatively.  
  
"No," Erutis and Chris both chimed together, "the best thing is having snowball fights!" They both leaned down and hurled handfuls of snow at Raenef, who quickly retaliated on his own. Eclipse stepped back and smiled slightly as he watched the three of them play, until he got hit in the head by a snowball and decided to show them how it was done. They all played in the snow until nightfall.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Wow! I'm so glad I finished this. It's like one in the morning, but you see, I really care about the 9 or 10 people who read my story and actually cared enough to want me to finish, so here it is. Not like this is the end of it, but I'm glad to have this chapter done. I think the next chapter is going to be the end of it, I was originally planning to have 4 chapters but I think I may just stick with 3. Maybe I'll have an epilogue or something, I dunno. Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed it! Merry Christmas! 


	3. December 24

Chapter 3 of Raenef's First Christmas  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai in this one: the mistletoe moment you've all been waiting for! You've been warned.  
  
Well, here's the final chapter, I think. Man, it took a lot out of me to write all this, so I really hope you people like it! Please excuse if there are some stupid mistakes or something, but this was written quite late at night so just be glad it's written. anyways, enjoy.  
  
Christmas Eve (December 24)  
  
All day on Christmas Eve was spent in pretty much secrecy in the castle. Most of it's inhabitant were running around sneakily, trying to get presents for the other people without them knowing. Chris had already once tried to tackle Erutis in the hall as he saw her smuggling a rather large package into her room, only to be stopped when Raenef arrived on the scene moments later and pointed out that Chris was dangerously close to being under 'one of those weird kissing plant things.' That pretty much scared everyone into their rooms.  
  
"Hey," Raenef said, stopping Erutis in the hall as they crossed paths by the library, "have you seen Eclipse today?"  
  
"Can't say that I have," said Erutis, "though I would think that maybe he's behind all those wonderful smells coming from the kitchen."  
  
"Really?" Raenef said. "Okay then, thanks!" He smiled cheerfully. "Hey, what'cha got there?" Raenef pointed at the bundle Erutis was carrying.  
  
"Oh," Erutis looked around suspiciously before continuing, making sure no one was listening in on their conversation. Once satisfied that they were alone, she said, "This is what I got Chris. Look!" She pulled what appeared to be a piece of clothing out ot the bundle. It wasn't just a random piece of clothing, though. By the looks of it, it was a long, billowy tunic that was dyed an outrageous shade of mauve. "That whole priest's outfit Chris always wears is so out of fashion. This will look much better on him. Besides, I think this color will look much more fetching. Don't you agree?" Erutis looked at Raenef eagerly.  
  
"Uh, yeah!" Raenef smiled, more from trying to hide his laughter than from approval of the tunic. "I think he'll really like it, Erutis." Raenef hurried off before she could figure out that he was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Thanks Raenef!" She yelled down the hall after him. "I needed an opinion!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was draw from their rooms around 7 that evening by a loud trumpet fanfare.  
  
"Do you think dinner is ready?" Chris asked Erutis.  
  
They all descended into the dinning room, which contained a giant table capable of seating 50 people. As it was, it was set for four. Chris and Erutis sat at the spots around the head of the table, and Raenef sat at the head, remembering lesson number 23 from his Demon Lord handbook: "A Demon Lord always takes the place of honor in his own kingdom."  
  
Eclipse came out moments later and sat on Raenef's right.  
  
"I hope you enjoy dinner," he said, more to Raenef than to everyone. "Let us eat." With that, food magically appeared on the table, extending far beyond just where the 4 were sitting. There was every kind of Christmas food imaginable, not to mention decadent looking desserts and delicious apple cider. Everyone ate until they couldn't hold anymore, laughing and conversing the whole time. Finally, everyone agreed that it was time to turn in for the night, since they all wanted to wake up early the next morning.  
  
"Goodnight, everyone!" Raenef said sweetly. He decided that he would wait for about an hour until everyone was asleep, then sneak down to the big Christmas tree and put some last-minute presents underneath. Eclipse was also pondering what to do after dinner, since he wasn't tired in the slightest. He decided to go out and take a walk in the cool, clear night. Erutis and Chris both went up to their rooms and consequently fell asleep soon after.  
  
Later on that night  
  
Eclipse was just coming back from his walk. He wasn't quite sure how late it was, but he was almost positive everyone else was asleep, so he took extra care to be quiet. He stepped through the doorway of the main hall and gasped as he saw a small, dark figure kneeling by one of the huge Christmas trees that Raenef had so lovingly decorated.  
  
"Hello?" Eclipse's voice sounded very loud in the silence of the night.  
  
The figure immediately stood and spun around at the sound of Eclipse's voice, turning in the blue moonlight that filtered through the large front window. Even in the dim light, Eclipse could still recognize the messy blonde hair and large, beautiful eyes.  
  
"Oh, Eclipse." Raenef stepped towards the doorway. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
'Just wandering around so that I don't fall asleep and have another inappropriate dream about you,' Eclipse thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
"Oh, just decided to go on a walk," he said aloud.  
  
"Well," said Raenef, "I was just trying to sneak out some more last minute presents." He took a few more steps toward Eclipse, then stopped and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Is something bothering you, my Lord?" Eclipse noticed the worried expression on Raenef's face.  
  
"I." Raenef stuttered slightly. "I'm sorry, Eclipse, but I didn't get you anything for Christmas. I. I just didn't know what to get you. I wanted to get something special, but I couldn't find anything and-" Raenef finally got the courage to look back up at his instructor, only to find that Eclipse wasn't even looking at him at all. Eclipse was, in fact, staring fixedly at the ceiling above him. Raenef arched his neck back to look at the ceiling, suddenly remembering about that little plant that Erutis had been hanging around there.sure enough, it was hanging right above him. He looked back down quickly, only to find that Eclipse had moved close to him, less than a foot away.  
  
Eclipse couldn't take it any longer. All he had needed was an excuse, and the mistletoe was a perfect candidate. Seeing Raenef standing there in his pajamas, looking so sweet and sad while trying to apologize to him, had pushed him over the edge.  
  
"There is only one thing that I would want." Eclipse again stepped closer to Raenef, leaving only inches between them. He put one arm around him, gingerly placing his hand on Raenef's back.  
  
"Eclipse." Raenef put his hands on Eclipse's chest and stood on the tips of his toes, resting most of his weight against the older demon. Eclipse leaned down so that his lips were right above that of his Lord's, feeling Raenef's shallow breathing on his face. Though he wanted so badly to feel Raenef's lips pressed against his, he wanted to make sure that this was also what Raenef wanted. If Raenef's heart wasn't in this, it would be worse than if it had never happened at all. Eclipse waited for a sign from Raenef.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Eclipse." Eclipse felt Raenef press his lips against his. To Eclipse, Raenef's lips tasted of cinnamon and Christmas spices. He ran his other hand through Raenef's golden hair and tilted his head back, giving his more access to kiss him. He felt his lips part slightly and Eclipse tentatively stuck his tongue into his mouth, earning a soft moan from Raenef that made the hair stand up on the back of Eclipse's neck. Raenef ventured into Eclipse's mouth as well a few moments later, and he slowly pulled his hands further down Eclipse's chest, his fingers taking in every detail of the demon's pale skin and causing Eclipse to shudder slightly in spite of himself. A chime went off as a clock struck the hour, and they broke off to breathe, the pair looking deeply into each other's eyes. Eclipse registered that the clock had struck 12 times, signaling the coming of the new day.  
  
"Merry Christmas Eclipse," Raenef said again, smiling as he closed his eyes and rested against him.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Eclipse murmured, putting his other hand around Raenef and holding his Lord close to him. Eclipse closed his eyes as well and lowered his head onto Raenef's, a smile playing about his mouth. "Merry Christmas indeed."  
  
~ The End ~  
  
YAY! I finished it! I really didn't think I had it in me. And I apologize for ripping off any ideas, namely the cinnamon thing. I just couldn't help it! ^^;; Well, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it and a Merry Christmas to you all! God Bless and Have a wonderful Christmas. Yay!! 


End file.
